La Rutina
by Wonder'Mel
Summary: Miradas misteriosas, sonrojos, miradas, sonrojos. Así había sido la rutina por dos semanas, pero hoy ella decidió romperla. –Bella/Edward, One-shoot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, bla bla bla, ya lo saben ¿no? Sólo la historia es mía.

**Summary:** Miradas misteriosas, sonrojos, miradas, sonrojos. Así había sido la rutina por dos semanas, pero hoy ella decidió romperla. –Bella/Edward, One-shoot.

**P.S.**: Bella/Edward (sí, again. Los amo mucho (?), Cursan la secundaria, One-shoot. ¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

**La Rutina  
**_«__E__s que el mundo gira y gira, sin salir de la rutina  
____E__scaparnos tú y yo, y desafiar al mundo______»_**_____  
_**_________Salir de la rutina – Tinto_

Están en la cafetería, como cualquier otro día. Él la mira, ella se sonroja, como lleva haciendo las dos últimas semanas.

Siempre es la misma rutina: miradas misteriosas, sonrojos, miradas, sonrojos. Pero hoy, hoy hay algo en ella que la impulsa a romper esa rutina, alguna fuerza invisible que la atrae hacia él. Ella ya había sentido eso antes, pero no tan fuerte como lo siente hoy.

Ella lo ve, está sentado solo, como siempre, a sólo dos mesas de ella. Con un suspiro, ella se levanta y camina hacia él totalmente sonrojada.

– Ho-Hola – Tartamudea ella.

– Hola – Contesta él con una media sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, según ella. Es un poco pálido, sí, pero eso no le quita ese brillo tan peculiar en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, ni tampoco los reflejos de su cabello cobrizo, que aparecen con el sol.

– Bueno… – Comienza ella. – Veo que estás solo… pues yo me… – Tartamudea poco a poco, sin reunir el valor suficiente para preguntárselo. – No, olvídalo – Se rinde y da media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a su mesa. Pero no contaba con sentir una mano detenerla por el brazo. Se le corta la respiración y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se vuelve más rojo, si es que eso es posible.

Ambos sienten una descarga eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo, aunque no es nada desagradable. No, no lo es. Recorre sus brazos, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta albergarse en una parte de sus pechos, justo ahí donde se encuentra el corazón.

Él la suelta y ella vuelve a la realidad.

– No... Quiero decir… – Empieza él pero se corta repentinamente y se toma el tabique con sus dedos índice y pulgar, un gesto que ella le ha visto hacer en repetidas ocasiones.

Sí, porque aunque no lo admita, ella lo espía. Ha memorizado casi todos sus gestos y este es uno que utiliza cuando se frustra, lo cual se lo confirma su ceño fruncido. Ella toma valor de alguna parte de su cuerpo y se lo pregunta:

– ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? – Pero lo dice tan rápido, que él por poco no lo entiende, pero lo que sí comprende es que se encuentra nerviosa.

Él la vuelve a observar, recordando cada uno de sus rasgos. Sus ojos achocolatados, en los cuales siente perderse cada vez que los mira, su piel pálida, pero no por eso menos hermosa, ya que a simple vista se podía notar que era tersa y suave. Su cabello caoba, suelto y ondulado. Y ahora observa también su sonrisa, una que nunca le había visto antes.

Ella ve cómo sus ojos se dulcifican, sin saber bien por qué

– Claro – Contesta él y ella se siente volar en las nubes. – Ven, siéntate aquí – Y él corre una silla como el caballero que es. Por qué así lo educaron sus padres y así será por el resto de su vida.

Ella se sienta y un momento después él lo hace en una silla junto a ella. Él extiende la mano y dice:

– Edward Cullen – Y esboza una media sonrisa.

– Bella Swan – Contesta ella estrechándole la mano y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, la cuál apareció desde el momento en que él la invitó a sentarse.

Miradas misteriosas, sonrojos, miradas misteriosas, sonrojos; así había sido la rutina por las últimas dos semanas. Pero hoy, ella decidió romperla y ellos platican animadamente en una mesa, encerrados en su burbuja, ajenos a todo y todos.

Ellos tal vez sólo serán unos chiquillos de secundaria, pero este acto por parte de ella cambiará el rumbo de su relación. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, cada uno está justo ahora platicando con el amor de su vida.

* * *

**¡H**ola, queridos lectores! :3  
Acá estoy yo, otra vez torturándolos con mis escritos. :B Este One-shoot es uno de los primeros que escribí, y ya que a tan sólo un día de subir **Our very first kiss **6 personas lo tienen en favoritos, pensé que tal vez no escribo tan mal como creía hacerlo. :H  
Espero que les haya gustado, está también un poco cursi, pero bueh. Cursilerías a morir, ¿cierto? (?).  
Nos leemos. (:  
¿Rewies? :3  
**+MeelC.**


End file.
